Cyrus
Sir Cyrus of Balandor is the highest ranking general in the Kingdom of Balandor. He is extremely loyal to Balandor and despises the Farians. He is the adopted son of King Valtos and Queen Floraine. Backround When he was a young boy, he found Queen Floraine's necklace and brought it back to the queen thus gaining an audience with the king in the process. Indebited to the young Cyrus, the king offered Cyrus a reward of his choosing. When Cyrus said nothing, the king said Cyrus had permission to call him father as long as he served Balandor thus making Cyrus one of his vassals. Story ''White Knight Chronicles Cyrus goes to greet Farian Archduke Dalam and reluctantly pays his respects while he doubts the possiblity of peace with Faria. As the Magi attack Princess Cisna's Coming-Of-Age Day Ball, Cyrus defends his father figure valiantly but ultimately fails. He helps escort Yulie to safety and stares in awe at the White Knight. Upon the king's assassination, Cyrus's grief takes control of him and he breaks down at the foot of his king's coffin blaming himself for being unable to prevent his death. When Sarvain sends Leonard, Yulie, and Eldore on their mission, Cyrus insists that he goes along as well but is instead asked to remain in Balandor to help calm down the panicked population. Not long after they leave, a disagreement over the course of action to take causes him to leave the court and set out towards Faria to seek revenge for the king's death. At random times throughout the game, the player is given information concerning Cyrus' current location, though Cyrus is always far behind Leonard's Team. In the end, it is still not clear how close Cyrus has gotten to the borders of Faria. White Knight Chronicles II'' Cyrus is found later-on in the story, in the underparts of the Van Haven Waste, helping the papputar sabotage enemy supply camps. At first he claims to have renounced Balandor, saying the kingdom's welfare is none of his concern, due to his father's death. He works with Yulie, Eldore and the Avatar in their attempt to find the Ark of the Moon Maiden. They are transported to an alternate world when Yulie touches the Ark upon finding it. He witnesses her determination to fight for and protect Balandor, and resolves to fight for the kingdom once more. He also accompanies the Avatar, Eldore and General Scardigne when they go back into the past to gain information from the King about the Knights inner workings. King Valtos dies as Cyrus holds him in his arms. He apologizes to his father for being unable to protect him, though the king says that it was alright. Cyrus is then given the Philosopher's Insignia, an artifact that is only passed down through the Balandor Royal family by the dying King, saying that the future of the kingdom is in his and Cisna's hands. Abilities Cyrus is shown to be an expert swordsman and also possesses some knowledge of healing magic as he is capable of healing allies. Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles 2 Non-Playable Characters